


Parting of Ways

by Merfilly



Category: Star Trek (2009), Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-19
Updated: 2009-05-19
Packaged: 2017-10-14 06:17:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/146270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bee goes to the wife in the divorce...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parting of Ways

The yellow hovercar didn't want to think of how many boys he had seen grow to men. What had begun with Sam had continued through Sam's son, to other young men, until this one.

"You listen to me, you willful piece of metal and spirit," Leonard said in a low voice. "She got you in the divorce, and you know why I'm not fighting it," he continued. "I know you could go lose yourself somewhere else, the same as how I found you. But I want my daughter safe. So make her like you, 'Bee."

The hover jets made a plaintive hiss, and a classic soulful plaintive sung from the speakers. Leonard tightened his hand on the frame, then sighed. "Yes, I will remember you always. But my daughter needs you...too much me in her."

With that, another squeeze, and a heartfelt sigh, Leonard walked away from his unusual best friend, away from the ruins of his marriage, and away from the child that was the only good thing about it.

Bumblebee remained, deciding that maybe a girl wouldn't leave him as soon as the boys always had.


End file.
